


Breaking Rules is my forte

by tasibi



Series: Little things make a snowball (Lancelot week) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Day 1- Villain/Hero, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Lancelot Week 2K17, M/M, Sorta texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Hero1- Don't get crushes on walking Greek gods that is a villain.God dammi t, Lance, couldn't even follow one rule





	Breaking Rules is my forte

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloo, young ppl of the multiverse! Here's my first entry for Lancelot week, I hope you are going to enjoy this.

Lance jumped from place to place, sniper rifle on the holster of his belt. The day had quickly faded and blended into night, which for normal teens meant a break from the impending doom of finals, but for Lance meant he had to go to work; Hero. He adored his job, he did, really! But it was an annoyance coming home with wounds all over his person, having to clean them up, then going to sleep at an unholy hour in the night. Not to mention, right after he had to go to a 8AM class; rinse and repeat.

To be honest, in the little town of Altea, not much went down so it wasn't that exhausting. But lately it was such a challenge because this new group had showed up and they didn't really cause trouble. No, but their leader, Lotor, looked like he just came out of a Löreal commercial. His squad mates, Axca, Ezor, Narti, and Zethrid were pretty attractive too, but, no offense, they had nothing on  _the literal God walking among them._

Flash forward o now, where Lance was sprinting from building to building, hearing the amused chuckles of a familiar Villain as he was chased down. Lotors gang had robbed a bank, and Lance had retrieved the money, but then this  _guy_ decided to follow Lance. And Lance couldn't go home without risking the Villain finding out where he lived.

Lotor ran up to him, smiling at him as he put his Katana over his shoulder and poked him on the cheek.

"You're it, Lancey the Heroic Boy" Lotor grinned devilishly, and Lance rose to the challenge, chasing the man around until they were both panting from over exertion.

"You. Are. The Worst. Villain. Ever." He punctuated, though he forgot to add spite to it and instead said it with fondness. Lotor really smirked, flipping his model worthy hair over his shoulder, those brown eyes looking straight at him, a bit flirtatious.

"See you around, Lance!" Lotor was off, and Lance called it as a chance to go home. He arrived at the apartment complex, stormed up the stairs, unlocked his door, set his food for 23 min and began to strip to take a shower when he noticed it.

A tiny, thin paper fell out of the collar of Lance's black undershirt, on it a series of numbers and  _'call me'_ spelled out for him.

Lance felt a blush creep up his neck, he smiled to himself, typing in the number to add to his contact list. Still smiling, he gently placed his phone on the sinks edge and turned on the warm water.

\-----------------

A- 

Allura 

Amethyst 

C- 

Coran

H- 

Hunk

-L

Lotor 

M-

Mom

Memeanator 1000

\------

Lotor 

Hello?

You

Hi ;)

Lotor 

I was wondering, if you would want to go out Sunday?

You

Sure! 4?

Lotor 

Alright, see you then. Whoever gets their first gets to chose where to go.

You

I' m gonna beat you so hard 

Lotor 

We'll see ;)

 

He squealed, clutching his phone closer to his chest as he almost choked on his chicken. Sunday couldn't arrive fast enough.

 


End file.
